In a voice communication device, a microphone and a speaker must be provided in order to allow a user to send and receive audio signals with another compatible device used by another person.
In a typical telephone, a handset is provided which is a shaped form having two transducers, e.g. a microphone and a speaker, positioned in a well-spaced relationship. Meanwhile, portable communication devices, such as cellular phones, have smaller and smaller form factors. Locating transducers in a cellular phone is a difficult task, because there are space restrictions on potential locations for the transducers and in certain confined spaces, the location of a transducer, such as a microphone, must be sufficiently isolated from signal interference generated from other devices within the phone.
There is a need for an arrangement which addresses such difficulties in the prior art.